Esa Herbívora
by yuyiz93
Summary: -El no volverá. -¿Que puedes saber tu si no le conoces?. Lo se, asco de Summary, pero pasen a leer este one-shot que salio de mi loca cabeza :B


Esa herbívora.

_-¡Vamos resiste!, ¡tú no eres un débil humano común y corriente como los demás!._

_Esa voz…¿de dónde proviene?, no la conozco de ninguna parte…aunque hay algo que me tranquiliza en ella, ¿una niña tal ves?, no, suena como de alguien más grande como de…_

-Hibari-san-susurro-yo se…yo sé que puedes con esto…tu eres fuerte, muy fuerte…eres uno de los adolescentes que con solo tener quince años eres el más fuerte, temido…¿sabes?, en el futuro eres el guardián más fuerte de toda Vongola-la muchacha agacho la cabeza clavando su mirada en el suelo mientras que sus manos apretaban sus rodillas viendo el estado en el que el muchacho se encontraba-…sé que no soy de mucha ayuda…pero con tu cuerpo en el estado actual que se encuentra…sé que…yo sé que me puedes escuchar todo lo que te estoy diciendo…pero pase lo que pase en estos momentos, no me importa si la vida se me va en ello en esta época…yo te defenderé…

-¿Qué dices?, ¡oye! ¿Qué acaso no me escuchas?, ¿Quién eres? Solo puedo escucharte pero no verte, muéstrate ahora-hablaba el peli negro sin obtener respuesta alguna, solo podía llegar a escuchar las palabras y…¿qué era eso? ¿Sollozos?- genial, lo que faltaba…oye ¿quieres dejar de llorar?, es molesto…

Hibari pudo notar que estaba como en una especie de cuarto blanco en el que absolutamente se encontraba con la nada, salvo poder verse así mismo y escuchar aquella voz que hablaba tranquilamente y después entre sollozos, no conocía al respecto a nadie que poseyera esa voz, no al menos de las personas que solía conocer por el grupo de herbívoros de Sawada, no tampoco de aquella joven llamada Chrome, sin duda alguna no era nadie que pudiese conocer.

-Demonios-decía con un deje de tranquilidad pero su voz mostraba un poco de inquietud- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?, no puedo ver nada, no se de quien es la voz de la persona que escucho…ahora que recuerdo…no sé cómo llegue a este lugar…lo último que recuerdo es que había terminado los deberes del comité disciplinario y me fui a la azotea a dormir un rato…

Tras lo último dicho a Hibari le pareció ver uno que otro recuerdo de lo sucedido, si ahora lo recordaba todo desde el momento en que iniciaron las clases, cuando golpeo hasta la muerte a el grupo de herbívoros de Sawada por estar amontonados como borregos en uno de los pasillos del instituto, cuando se encontraba en el despacho que correspondía al comité de disciplina alimentando a Hibird para después de terminar el papeleo pendiente y después irse a la azotea a acostarse en el suelo mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, entre ese rato de querer conciliar el sueño en su mente apareció "ella", si un ella aparecía en su mente cuando menos lo esperaba o en el momento menos indicado -"nhg…esa herbívora…"- gruño para sus adentros mientras ponía su mano en su frente, ¿desde cuándo "esa herbívora" osaba aparecer de la nada en su mente?, la primera vez que la vio fue en San Valentín, no le tomo importancia después de todo le parecía una herbívora común corriente que pareciera estar perdida cada vez que llegaba a verla, tiempo después jamás volvió a toparse con ella, eso debido a que fue en el tiempo en el que fue a kokuyo para enfrentarse a Rokudo Mukuro, ese día fue uno de los más humillantes después de ser derrotado solo por su enfermedad hacía los cerezos, no supo cuánto tiempo duro encerrado por cortesía de Mukuro, "kufufufu, no se me hace justo que no estés enterado de lo ocurrido afuera Kyoya, por lo tanto te dejare echar un vistazo", después de irse le dejo observar por medio de una pantalla creada por una ilusión lo ocurrido, vio como los mismos herbívoros del grupo de Sawada eran apaleados, hasta que llegó el momento de ver al sujeto Birds y vio como tenían de rehenes a la hermana de Sasagawa, y a Miura, fue cuando la volvió a ver, y esta vez reconoció que quedo sorprendido un "wao" fue lo que salió de su boca, ¿Quién diría que "esa herbívora" era una experta en artes marciales?, desde ese momento quedo "cautivado", el mismo solía decirlo así para sus adentros, deseaba tener una pelea con ella fuera el día que fuera, desde ese incidente en Kokuyo se aferró a buscarla por toda Namimori sin tener éxito alguno, inclusive pensó en preguntarle a Sawada porque por lo visto la conocía, pero decidió que mejor no, no se quería ver envuelto con los herbívoros y opto por dejarlo así hasta que llegase el momento por sí solo.

_-Vamos…por favor…por favor despierta Hibari-san-volvió a escuchar esa voz-no te puedes dejar vencer así como así por ese sujeto…que no sabemos quién es, pero es fuerte lo reconozco…pero tu…tu eres Hibari-san…eres el guardián más fuerte y temido de Vongola…eres Hibari Kyoya el líder del comité disciplinario de Namimori, el más temido por todas las personas…_

-¿Sujeto?-cuestiono para sí mismo, y tratando de obtener una respuesta en vano- ¿Cuál sujeto dices?, no entien…¿pero qué demonios?

Ahora lo que hace unos minutos era un cuarto totalmente blanco paso a ser como una especie de varias pantallas con diversas imágenes, entre ellas pudo ver a Sawada que se encontraba en su modo híper intuición, ¿peleando?, ¿en la escuela Nami?, definitivamente tendría que golpearlo hasta la muerte por hacer tales cosas en su escuela, por otro lado vio a un sujeto con el que se encontraba peleando, pudo reconocerlo al instante en que lo vio de no ser solo por el tridente que poseía dicho sujeto si, en definitivo tendría que golpear a Sawada y Rokudo hasta la muerte por hacer esa clase de alborotos en la secundaria Nami. No, peor aún al ver que no se trataba de Rokudo Mukuro, ¿entonces quién era ese sujeto? y ¿con que derechos venía a perturbar a la secundaria Nami?.

_-Ese sujeto-gruño Hibari en lo que se podría decir voz baja, el guardián de la nube solo seguía observando esas escenas, maldecía para sí mismo, ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo ahí sin hacer nada?, ¿Por qué no podía pelear? Seguía cuestionándose hasta que algo, no "alguien" llamo su atención- ¿Qué…?._

_Oh si, después de mucho tiempo de búsquedas en vano al fin la había encontrado, si era "esa herbívora" como solía llamarle el, al fin después de un largo tiempo la había encontrado ahí estaba ella justo como la primera vez que la vio con aquel traje de blanco exceptuando el pantalón que era de un tono azul y su cabello sujetado en dos trenzas, pero no la cosa no terminaba ahí, para sorpresa de Hibari ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo sosteniendo algo bueno más bien a alguien que estaba recostado sobre sus piernas, él se quedó por un momento helado al ver esa escena ¿Quién era el herbívoro que ella tenía recostado en sus piernas?, frunció el ceño sin saber porque mostrando así su enojo, pero su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa al ver todo más claro, ese herbívoro que él había mencionado segundos atrás era el mismo, ¿Cómo había pasado eso?._

_-No entiendo-se decía así mismo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus tonfas tratando de contenerse un poco-…¿Qué hago aquí, si también estoy haya?..._

_Bien, se podría decir que "concentrarse" es algo indefinido para él, así que mando esa poca paciencia que le quedaba por donde vino y con uso de toda su voluntad por querer salir de aquel sitio que no conocía empezó a golpear aquellas paredes con sus tonfas llenas de llamas de la última voluntad de la nube, en verdad estaba desesperado por querer salir de aquel sitio del cual no tenía idea de cómo había llegado, no podía recordar con certeza como llego ahí, pero de algo estaba seguro y afirmaba a que lo haría, salir de aquel lugar para golpear hasta la muerte aquellos que perturbaban a la secundaria Namimori, y claro esta poder tener una pelea con esa muchacha…porque…era solo eso ¿cierto?._

_-Vamos Hibari-san…yo sé que tú puedes-dijo la muchacha entre susurros y sollozos- ¿¡pero que!?._

_La muchacha se vio en la necesidad de mover al cuerpo del Hibari de quince años a otro lugar un poco más "seguro" por así decirlo, ya que recibió un ataque de aquel "sujeto" que nadie sabía en realidad quien era o de donde venía- aquí estarás bien- fue lo que dijo la muchacha para poder salir a encarar aquel sujeto._

-¡Sawada-san!, ¿está bien?.

_-Sí-afirmo Tsuna- ¿tú y Hibari-san están bien?._

_-Yo sí-afirmo la muchacha de trenzas mientras agachaba la mirada-pero…Hibari-san…bueno…yo sé que él está bien, porque…bueno, él es Hibari-san-dijo con una sonrisa tímida._

_-Si lo sé._

_-Vaya-dijo una tercera voz masculina desconocida para los oídos de Tsuna e I-pin-no imaginaba que la defensora de Hibari Kyoya fuera tan bonita huhuhuhu~._

_-Sawada-san, ¿Quién es este sujeto?-cuestiono la muchacha tomando posición para pelear._

_-No lo sé, pero sea quien sea no es de aquí-una vez que contesto a las preguntas de la muchacha volvió a tomar lugar en la pelea.  
_

_-Es de mala educación no presentarse -decía aquel sujeto dirigiéndole una mirada a I-pin mientras evadía con facilidad los ataques de Tsuna- ¿sabes?-cuestionaba mientras evadía a Tsuna- tú y esa jovencita tienen una fuerza de voluntad muy alta…pero deben saber que…_

_I-pin sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda al sentir que aquel sujeto se encontraba atrás de ella para susurrarle al oído-Hibari Kyoya jamás volverá a despertr- ,¿¡en que momento llego con ella!?, es algo se repetía constantemente en la cabeza de Tsuna._

_-"Sera que el…"-pensaba Tsuna-...un ilusionista-dijo en un susurro- ¡eres un ilusionista!._

_-¡Bingo!-grito aquel sujeto animadamente- me sorprende que tardaras tanto en saberlo, no puedo creer que seas el nuevo jefe de Vongola-cambio su expresión animada de hace un momento a una totalmente seria e irónica- realmente eres patético, tú y tus guardianes son totalmente patéticos, ira que enfrentarme al supuesto guardián más fuerte y no duro ni un parpado de pie._

_Tsuna no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquel sujeto, en verdad era arrogante y le estaba colmando la paciencia, cosa que era realmente raro en él, pero eso era porque a decir verdad sintió mucha tristeza por I-pin, tener ella que escuchar aquellas palabras por aquel sujeto que no conocían, si Tsuna en un principio no sabía si la I-pin del futuro seguía teniendo aquellos sentimientos que su yo de cinco años tenía por el guardián de la nube, en el tiempo que la llego a ver jamás lo supo dado a que dicho guardián nombrado no se encontraba cada que ella era traída por el bazuca de los diez años de Lambo, pero ahora lo sabía con certeza, y pudo ver la tristeza en la mirada de la muchacha mientras ella se dejaba caer en el suelo ante aquellas palabras._

_-¡I-pin!-grito Tsuna al verla en ese estado._

_-¿I-pin?, ¿ese es tu nombre?-cuestiono aquel sujeto._

_-Tu…tu…¿Qué puedes saber si ni siquiera conoces a Hibari-san?-cuestionaba la muchacha con la mirada clavada en el suelo._

_-Digamos que-hablaba el sujeto mientras se acercaba a la muchacha para ponerse a su altura y tomarla del mentón para hacer que lo mirara fijamente-confío plenamente en mis habilidades que están más desarrolladas que la de cualquiera._

_Tsuna intento intervenir, de no ser por una cuarta voz que conocía muy bien, ¿pero era posible?._

_-¿habilidades?-dijo aquella voz que sonaba fría y hueca- ¿con que derecho vienen tú y "tus habilidades" a invadir a la escuela Nami herbívoro?._

_-¡Hibari-san!-gritaron I-pin y Tsuna sorprendidos._

_-Vaya, es una sorpresa que lograras romper mi ilusión._

_-Pelea conmigo-contesto Hibari con su típica actitud de "adicto a las peleas" mientras sostenía sus tonfas._

_-"Con que esto es Vongola…"-pensó el sujeto- me gustaría volver a pelear contigo, pero ¿saben?, necesito volver a mi cuerpo real-suspiro algo resignado esquivando las tonfas de Hibari- I-pin…-ella volteo incrédula hacia donde el sujeto la llamo para llevarse la sorpresa de que nuevamente la tomara del mentón, pero esta vez para cerrar distancia con ella y besarla._

_-¡IIIIIIIHHH!-chillo Tsuna ante aquella acción del ilusionista llevándose las manos a la cara, pero claro la reacción de Tsuna no era nada comparada con la de Hibari, aunque este no sabía cómo describirla…pero gracias a su "super intuición" se dio cuenta, vio más allá de los fríos ojos de Hibari, estaba extremadamente celoso y furioso era una palabra que quedaba corta para poder describir la situación de Hibari._

_-Te golpeare hasta la muerte-gruño el guardián de la nube ante aquella acción del sujeto mientras corría para hacerle frente, pero cuando intentó golpearlo con una de sus tonfas aquel sujeto se desvaneció dejando solo un rastro de niebla en la cual se escuchó "Realmente eres fuerte…me has sorprendido Hibari Kyoya…y Sawada Tsunayoshi, ten por seguro, que nos volveremos a ver"._

_I-pin por su parte estaba sonrojada, shockeada, y más que nada sorprendida, no se esperaba eso, realmente la tomo desprevenida y eso le molesto mucho haciéndose notar su vergüenza ante aquel tono rojo en su cara mezclado con enojo y muchas más cosas que solo pasaban por su mente._

_-Hibari-san-Tsuna se acercó sabiendo que su integridad física no saldría bien- que bueno que esta bie…-lo sabía, sabía desde el principio que no saldría nada bien acercársele a Hibari en esos momentos debido al impacto de las tonfas de Hibari en el pobre Tsuna._

_-Ilusionistas…los odio a todos-gruño por lo bajo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y volteaba a el lugar donde la I-pin de quince años estaba- eres interesante…quiero una pelea contigo._

_-¿Qué?-cuestiono sorprendida._

_-No me gusta repetir las cosas-dicho esto opto por abrir los ojos para mirarla fijamente, pero solo se encontró con una capa de humo rosa dándole paso a su vista a la pequeña I-pin de cinco años._

_-¿ah?-estaba confundida, no sabía que hacia ahí hasta que se encontró la mirada de Hibari-¡aahh!-al instante la pequeña niña se apeno demasiado al encontrarse así de la nada a el guardián de la nube, cubriéndose la cara con sus pequeñas manitas dando a notar su sonrojo y la cuenta regresiva de la bomba pinzu._

_-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHH!-volvió a gritar Tsuna al ver la cuenta regresiva en la frente de la pequeña I-pin-"¡Si I-pin explota acabara con toda la escuela y Hibari-san volverá a golpearme hasta la muerte!"-pensaba mientras entraba en pánico y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que tomar a la pequeña I-pin entre sus brazos y salir corriendo de la escuela Nami._

_Hibari no entendía porque cada vez que esos símbolos extraños aparecían en la frente de la pequeña niña que le regalo chocolates en san valentín, Sawada y compañía tenían que salir corriendo como si de una bomba se tratara, bueno no le quiso dar más importancia al asunto, ahora solo se concentraba en aquel ilusionista desconocido, los odiaba más ahora…y luego por su mente paso el rostro de "esa herbívora" completamente sonrojada, le pareció divertido a lo que una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro, si ahora definitivamente su interés había crecido aún más de lo que llego a pensar._

_Volvió a subir calmadamente a la azotea de la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado mientras miraba hacia el cielo, viendo a las nubes moverse lentamente mientras Hibird se posaba en su cabeza entonando el himno a Namimori._

_-Esa herbívora…-dijo mientras acariciaba con un dedo la cabeza del pequeño pajarito amarillo._

**FIN.**

_bien, solo espero que sea de su agrado!, recién le termine de hacer unas modificaciones!, ahora me retiro, bye-bye~_


End file.
